


sunday; favourite scene

by fightingtheblankpage



Series: Allydia Week [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingtheblankpage/pseuds/fightingtheblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a thought about beginnings: there aren't any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunday; favourite scene

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of the Allydia Week challenge.

Here’s a thought about beginnings: there aren’t any.

Lydia has once told Allison, that from purely psychological point of view, the ones that lie to us the most are our own brains. They are capable of fabricating memories to make us feel better, especially when we think about moments when we were making an important decision, starting a new path in life, becoming someone new.

Or falling in love, Allison supposes.

So, she doesn’t know when it happened. If her brain is going to be a treacherous thing about it, then fine – brains are Lydia’s deal anyway. Allison is going to assume it was on the day they didn’t meet for the first time.

Oh, they did exchange introductions. It was Allison’s first day at Beacon Hills High, and Lydia practically snatched her away from Scott. This at least is very accurate.

But Lydia was lying through her smiles and loud cheerfulness, and Allison hadn’t figured herself out just yet back then. That’s why she likes to think that they met on that day, and they didn’t.

It’s okay, though. It’s okay, because she gets to meet Lydia many times, to learn her from scratch, peel away the layers to get to the bottom of the enigma. It’s okay, because she gets to fall apart just for Lydia, and to show her all the things nobody else gets to see.

Falling in love with Lydia is a continuous process, but Allison likes to think it began on the day they didn’t meet.


End file.
